Zhurong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhurong. Dynasty Warriors 3 *"I am Zhu Rong, daughter of Fire!" *"You're mine!" *"Some moves you got there." *"Is this the end?" Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Get out of here!" *"Burn!" *"This fire's gonna burn!" *"Who's man enough to take on the Goddess of Fire?" *"Don't be all smug with me!" *"Can't get enough of me, huh?" *"You and I have some unfinished business!" *"You've got some nerve!" *"Pretty good! I'll take this loss!" *"I haven't burned out quite yet!" *"Looks like the fire is about to go out..." *"I've got this!" *"Wow, they're strong! We're in for a fight!" *"Not too shabby!" *"You can't get past me!" *"We'll get em all at once!" *"Things aren't looking good..." *"Doesn't look like we can hold..." *"This might be it for us..." *"Where's the reinforcements?!" *"Watch your back! It's greasy out there!" *"That ought to learn ya!" *"Not bad!" *"You make it look easy!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You can't mess with the Goddess of Fire!" *"We musn't fall behind!" *"C'mon! Let's get moving too!" *"Don't get too carried away!" *"You're too far out! Be careful!" *"You're too far out! Get back here!" *"Now that's the man I married!" *"About time!" *"Reinforcements! What a relief!" *"You're late!" *"Thanks, I owe you one." *"We gotta do something!" *"We gotta get out of this somehow!" *"Let's show them a thing or two!" *"We gotta keep fighting!" *"I'm counting on you, tough guy!" *"Push em back!" *"Finish em!" *"Let's do this!" *"Let's finish em!" *"Hey! You're here!" *"Hey! You're late!" *"C'mon you! Do something!" *"It's up to you and me!" *"I'm counting on you!" *"C'mon you! Attack!" *"No more playing around!" *"You better do right by me..." *"I'll take you on!" *"You're going down!" *"We'll settle this here." *"Don't get all cocky now!" *"I'll stop you!" *"Your little rampage ends here!" *"You're alone? What are you, stupid?" *"You've got guts, I'll give you that!" *"You don't stand a chance!" *"This might be interesting..." *"You're no match for me!" *"Yes! Finally a worthy opponent! *"Here I come!" *"Do not make me hurt you!" Xtreme Mode *"Travel with me? Don't get any ideas!" *"Hey! It's a little early to burn out!" *"Building a kingdom sure takes a lot of dirty work!" *"You better look good out there, you hear?" *"Darn! Looks like I'm going first..." *"Don't look back, all right...?" *"Boy, you're a pushover! But I guess that's kind of... cute." *"Uh... Did you really have to do that?" *"You think you'll get by me? Boy, you're stupid!" *"Oh, these must be the jailbird's buddies!" *"Why don't I steal your life instead, you little crook!" *"Hey you! What're you doing here?" *"Hey! Watch it, you!" *"Fine! Let's do this!" *"You're a bad piece of business... Better take care of you now." *"Someone's gotta learn you some manners!" *"I've got your back this time!" *"Hey you, gimme a hand!" *"Thanks!" *"How about letting a gal tag along?" *"It's just a gift! Don't get any ideas!" *"Hey you!" Empires Mode *"I can't get psyched with such a weak opponent." *"I'm getting psyched!" *"Hmm... we are gonna be devoured!" *"I have taken out an enemy stronghold!" *"Yo, someone, give me a hand!" *"Our rear is totally open to attack. Somebody do something about this." *"Though I withdraw, my desire to fight still burns strong." *"I think it's about time that we pulled back..." *"Alright! You've chosen the right person!" *"Darn it. We'll have to protect the stronghold." *"This is the real thing." *"Let's take the offensive together." *"You take defense, I attack. Got it?" *"Now. Push them back!" *"We can't fall behind!" *"Some of my soldiers are beat. Time for a break." *"I have a hunch that the enemy will come here." *"This is no good. Pull back!" *"We're coming after you!" *"What do you say?" *"You like to talk, don't you?" *"Now I am on your side." *"Keep a tight defense!" *"Haven't you been able to take it out yet?" *"Can't run away from here!" *"Pull back!" *"You haven't seen the last of me yet!" *"Good job!" *"Let's do this!" *"The Emperor wants the Yellow Turbans done away with? Alright. We'll punish those rebels!" *"Those the guys who've come to kill Dong Zhuo? I don't know if it's really the justice they say it is." *"No one knows what they're really after." *"I've decided! This vast land is just waiting for us... Let's make every inch of it ours!" *"They're just begging to be killed!" *"It's finally started! Listen, we are gonna take these lands for ourselves!" *"Get in our way and you are as good as dead!" *"I have something to declare! We'll be the ones who'll rule all the land!" *"This is only a small part of our strength." *"Ha ha ha! Do they think they can win over us? Don't let any of them get away! Crush all of them!" *"Once we are done with this, you can all go home... So let's finish this up!" *"Ok, leave it to me!" *"Hey, how about an alliance? I think we would work well together." *"Now we're like family. Let's help each other out the best we can." *"You've got some nerve!" *"I am Zhu Rong. My fire shall consume all!" *"I've got a proposal for you. Not bad, huh?" *"Hmmm... good. You have an eye for good deals." *"What? Why not? Quit wasting my time. I'm out of here!" *"Hey, can you give me a hand? The enemy is invading us!" *"We could use a hand in attacking the enemy. Will you join me?" *"You saved us big time! Now I owe you one." *"Thanks to you, we raked in victory! Here, take this." *"I've crushed the Yellow Turbans. I am Zhu Rong, child of Fire!" *"Fire can purify anything in its flames! Ask Dong Zhuo, he's felt it himself!" *"It feels great to win! Let's go now that we are on the groove!" *"Oh I'm really pissed! Next we win!" *"The world is so large... Too huge for me to put easily to flames!" *"I don't care what the people have to say! It's my kingdom and I will do as I please!" *"This kingdom isn't for me, it's for my people. It's all for them." *"Yes! It paid off working with you!" *"You don't know a good idea when you see one! What are you gonna do without me out on the field?" *"Another rejection... Oh, this is getting so tiresome." Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *"Aw, let it burn!" *"Wow, they're strong! We're in for a fight!" *"Not too shabby!" *"We'll get 'em all at once!" *"Things aren't looking good..." *"This might be it for us..." *"(Officer) is toast!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You can't mess with the Goddess of Fire!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"Not bad!" *"You make it look easy!" *"I have taken out an enemy area!" *"Now that's the man I married!" *"We gotta get out of this somehow!" *"Let's show them a thing or two!" *"Push 'em back!" *"I'll stop you!" *"Do not make me hurt you!" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Burn!" *"Burn, baby, burn!" *"Get outta here!" *"Try and stop me!" *"Try again!" *"Zhu Rong, the Goddess of Fire, awaits you!" *"Let me handle this!" *"You're going down!" *"We gotta do something!" *"Has the Goddess of Fire met her end...?" *"That outta learn ya!" *"I am Zhu Rong. Hear me roar!" *"I guess I have to do everything..." *"Not bad for starters!" *"There's another base fallen by my hand!" *"I'm more than enough for the likes of you!" *"Can't you guys play a little defense?!" *"Come on! It's kill or be killed!" *"Let's show them a thing or two!" *"That base is in our way! Destroy it!" *"The flame within me does not die so easily!" *"The base has fallen? What've you been doing?!" *"Where do you think you're going?!" *"Now that's a warrior Nanman can be proud of!" *"Alright! That's the spirit!" *"Keep it up!" *"This might be the end..." *"They can't all go my way I guess..." *"Careful, dear! You'll be surrounded!" *"Now that's the man I married!" *"I knew you were the man for me!" *"You'll have to go on without me..." *"Where have you been?!" *"Thanks, I needed that!" *"Nobody's getting past me!" *"Looks like we're in for a fight!" *"This is too easy!" *"Hey, I'm feeling pretty good!" *"Thanks big boy!" *"I'm counting on you dear!" *"You're so cute when you're angry!" *"I got this one handled!" *"I'll throttle ya!" *"I'm kind of busy. You mind if we finish this now?" *"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" *"You're alone? How stupid are you?" *"Better give up before you get hurt!" *"You mess with fire and you're gonna get burned!" *"I see you have a little heat of your own..." *"It looks like I finally burned out..." Xtreme Mode *"I've made my decision. I will go with you!" *"Alright already. I give up." *"Building a kingdom is not all fun and games, you know." *"This is the big one! Now it's interesting!" *"I'm sick of you following me around!" *"You think to get past me? Ha, ha, ha!" *"How 'bout I steal your life instead?" *"Fancy meeting you here." *"You helped me out. Now it's my turn!" *"You've come all this way just to go up in flames?" *"Wait! You there!" *"Wait a minute. Can you give me a hand?" *"I couldn't have done it without you!" *"This is just a little something by way of thanks." *"A woman like me shouldn't be in a place like this." *"Maybe I can light a flame under them and liven things up!" *"This time, I'm the one that got burned." *"So how are you going to serve me up?" *"You're one of the nice ones. I like that." *"I don't know. Stuff like this just makes me sad." *"We've got some history together now, don't we? I've got high hopes for you. Careful, though. That means I'm gonna be all the more tough on you!" *"We've got some history together now, don't we? You're quite a partner to have around - nothing at all like those creeps from the north!" *"So, this place belongs to us now? Not a bad deal!" *"You did it! I knew you would. I got a real eye for picking winners, you know." Destiny Mode *"Don't let 'em get away! Chase down every last one of 'em!" *"This is my specialty. Watch and learn!" *"We must pull back! Things aren't going so well for us!" *"They're here? This outta be fun!" *"Look at you sneaking about... Don't you have any guts?!" *"It's an ambush! How depressing!" *"Trying to hide from us will do you no good. Come out and fight!" Empires Mode *"There's no way we can lose to this puny force!" *"It looks like there's enough of them to make it interesting!" *"They look strong... We're in for a tough fight! Be ready!" *"This is as far we go today. Let's pull back!" *"Oh, come on now! Do I have to drive them off for you!" *"I'll finish this fight for you! Move over!" *"You're good! I haven't felt so on fire in quite a while!" *"Where's the help? I'm getting beaten here!" *"This is when we do the unexpected! We'll use a tactic!" *"I'll shut your whining mouth once and for all!" *"Go ahead and howl. Get it all out of your system!" *"What is this? Some kind of a joke?" *"We've taken an officer!" *"I've captured this base!" *"As I told you, I'll fight for you!" *"It's time to attack! We're after that base!" *"Anyone not afraid of being burned come forward!" *"We will defend that base!" *"I'll be right there! Wait just a little longer!" *"Let's take a look around the base." *"We'll move back to the base in preparation for the attack!" *"It can't be helped. Let's rest!" *"Attack!" *"Strengthen the defense!" *"Gather up!" *"You know what to do! Do it!" *"Whose going to be watching my back?" *"Just go ahead and leave it to me!" *"Do you have the courage to join me in an attack?" *"I am going to move to the attack! You watch this place!" *"We should go, too!" *"This is the place. I can feel it. This is the enemy target!" *"I don't like it, but we need to pull back!" *"I see someone run and I just want to give chase!" *"Give me a break. You're shaking like a little kitten!" *"Well... I did what I could..." *"Can you light my fires?" *"I... Have burnt out..." *"I will lead this force! Now listen! We're going to engulf the land in flames!" *"You dare to anger me?" *"I will bring the whole world to their knees!" *"Leave it to me." *"Right." *"Not interested. Go away!" *"I am honored by your words." *"I thank you!" *"Well, well... How unfortunate." *"Looks like I've burned myself out." *"I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help me?" *"I'll take credit for this first victory. At this rate, the land will be ours in no time." *"It looks like we've won yet another battle. I'm just getting started!" *"Humph... I'm starting to feel a little ill. Fall back for now!" *"Sorry, but I can't afford to show anybody sympathy. Only the strong shall survive this chaos before us." *"It is up to me to protect your way of life. In a sense, you are all like my children." Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"They're strong! Get ready for a war!" *"They are quite strong. Everyone, stay on your toes!" *"I won't go easy on you!" *"We're being pushed back!" *"Did I do something to offend the God of Fire...?" *"(Officer) is defeated!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a hero without equal!" *"Looking great! Excellent!" *"I can depend on you." *"This stronghold is ours!" *"(Officer) will have his revenge! Let's go!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're the hero among heroes!" *"That's my husband!" *"What are you doing to my husband?!" *"I'll take care of you!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Yet another enemy officer engulfed in the flames of my people!" *"This place belongs to us now!" *"It looks like we have the advantage. Let's go!" *"The enemy's getting carried away, don't you think? Let's stop them!" *"Hey, they're stronger than I expected..." *"This can't be the end..." *"My burning spirit serves as an offering to the very fire gods themselves!" *"I'll let you win this time..." *"Eventually, we all return to the ash from which we came..." *"We'll hit them where it hurts the most! Let's go!" *"Whatever happens, don't move! Pummel anyone who tries to enter!" *"Looks like the enemy is really motivated. Let's go rain on their parade!" *"Hey, what's with this defense? Do a proper job, will you?" *"Listen up! We're going to attack their main camp! Burn it to the ground!" *"We've got no choice but to defend our main camp! You better not let me down!" *"What's that all about? You really got some nerve..." *"Hah! You'll have to do better than that!" *"What just happened? What's going on?" *"Hey! Hold on a second... Wait!" *"What was I thinking? I got snared in their trap!" *"Hey there. You look a bit lonely." *"We'll stop here and see what the enemy is up to." *"Alright, let's go. We'll take that area away from them!" *"Alright, it's time to move. We're attacking that crowd over there!" *"Everyone's getting ready to move. We shall follow them!" *"Hmm... Is this place safe? Don't worry, we'll look after this area!" *"I think we need to rest for a moment... Everyone stop here!" *"You're not getting away! We're going to set things straight!" *"Now! They won't know what hit them!" *"What're you doing? Get back here with the rest of us!" *"This is bad... I hope someone can send us some reinforcements." *"I've come to turn up the heat!" *"You guys did a lot of damage to our forces... Now let me pay you back!" *"That place over there is important, right? Good, I'll go take it then!" *"We're going to go help our friends. It's something we have to do." *"Keep an eye out for the enemy. Let me know if you see anything suspicious." *"We'll need to regroup!" *"I'm getting the feeling we can win this pretty easily!" *"Close in on them! Show no mercy!" *"Listen up! We're going to defend this place with our lives if we have to!" *"Alright, get out there and crush them!" *"We're going to turn the tide of this battle!" *"We'll follow their lead!" *"This is your proving ground! I know you guys can do this!" *"You can get anything done, so long as you've got guts!" *"Two heads are always better than one! If two aren't enough, then get a third, and so on!" *"You all have someone important to protect, don't you? Then you need to win for their sake!" *"Alright, how do you want to die?" *"Not bad... I'm getting fired up!" *"I'm happy so long as everyone else is happy." *"Wow, I'm looking at you in a new light! Now to go out there and steal some glory for myself!" *"Ahh, nice to see you here! Sorry for all the trouble..." *"You can't be having all the fun by yourself like this... Let me help out too!" *"Did you bring these enemies here so I could deal with them? Well, I'll burn them all to ashes!" *"To think that you could keep up with me... When did you manage to get so good?" *"That's the spirit! I'd like to see more of the same!" *"Hey, you there! You're coming with me!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? You've done well for yourself." *"Very well." *"I'll handle it." *"Not bad... However, I'm not going to let you outdo me!" *"Would you be willing to lend me a hand? I'll owe you one!" *"I'm here to help you! No need to thank me, we are friends after all!" *"Are you out for a stroll with those enemy troops? Shouldn't you ask permission before doing this type of thing?" *"You did really well out there! Can I count on you to help me out again in the future?" *"Impressive! You got even me all fired up now!" *"You came at just the right time. I'm sorry, but will you consider accompanying me?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Leave it to me." *"Pretty impressive, dear! You've got me all fired up for a fight now, too!" *"Thanks, dear! I always know I can count on you for aid..." *"You are absolutely demolishing the enemy! I'm falling in love with you all over again!" *"What are you doing running from them?! Turn around and show them what you've got!" *"I don't think there's another man in this land that can keep up with me the way you do." *"That's the man I married!" *"Hey, it's about time we got going! Between the two of us, we'll smash the enemy but good!" *"My dear, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You got it, dear!" *"Leave it to me, dear!" *"I am a descendent of the God of Fire! Prepare to perish in flame!" *"Looks like a little kitten has gotten itself lost in the big, bad battlefield." *"You thought to take us on alone? I will teach you to show us some respect!" *"Wait! I have yet to show you our proper gratitude!" *"The weight of my command contains the lives of many. How could I ever let them down?" *"The next time we meet, you will not walk away from our encounter so easily!" *"It appears my time has finally come..." Conquest Mode *"I am prepared to engulf this battlefield in a sea of fire!" *"Clear a path! Those that stand in my way are gonna be flattened!" *"I'll lend you a hand." *"Let's get going. When we're together, I can barely contain my excitement to get out there and fight!" *"Go out there and prove to me why you're known as the Great King!" *"I hear you also like to play with fire. I think you and I are going to have fun together!" *"I just don't like you or your husband. But I guess I have to follow orders anyway." *"I'll give you this, so you better start making more of an effort out there." *"See, I knew you had it in you!" *"Hey, you there! Come lend me a hand!" *"Thanks for helping me out!" *"If you want to get by here, you'll need to deal with me first!" *"Hah! This should be quite a surprise for them!" *"Why don't you try coming over here, and show me what you got?!" *"This world has us fighting our former friends... It's quite sad, really." *"Will you stop playing around for once? Or, perhaps you're actually being serious?" *"I hear you have some neat tricks. I'm here to see them for myself!" *"Looks like you were serious... Well, you better remember this when you come home tonight!" *"Those flames didn't look very convincing, but were effective. But next time, you're the one that's going to get burned!" *"Are you the one that's been stirring everybody up? Hmph. I see..." *"You look like you've got some spirit. I'm glad we met." *"You really can fight, can't you?! I can still see you doing battle when I close my eyes!" *"Well then! I'm just gonna have to come and see you again. And I won't take no for an answer!" *"You really need to take a break sometimes. How about we get a drink?" *"That's the spirit! We'll forget about the fighting and have a good time!" *"Well you're no fun! And here I was hoping to have a good time tonight!" *"Hey, how long have we been fighting together? I'm amazed we've come this far." *"But don't worry. I'll always be there to give you a good kick if you start whining." *"Well, I've never really had a lot of girl friends. But I surely will treasure this friendship." Dynasty Warriors Next *"How long has it been since we first met? I'm surprised we've managed to make it this far. I'll always be here by your side. And if you ever find yourself in trouble, I'll be there to help you out." Warriors Orochi *"Get outta here!" *"I'm on fire!" *"Burn!" *"Burn, baby! Burn!" *"Try and stop me!" *"Leave it to me!" *"I'm on fire today!" *"Once burned - twice shy!" *"Where there's smoke, there's fire!" *"They make 'em hot out east!" *"Someone I can really rely on!" *"You're certainly fired up!" *"I won't be outdone!" *"Out of options..." *"Thanks, I needed that!" *"Where have you been?!" *"Come on! One on one!" *"I'd better turn up the heat!" *"I'm totally burnt out..." *"I knew my man was the best!" *"I knew I made the right choice in sticking with you!" *"Thank you, dear. Now get to work!" *"I like a woman who knows what she's doing!" *"I like your style..." *"So thoughtful... Hideyoshi's a lucky man!" *"Putty in your hands!" *"Come sink your teeth into this!" *"Your spirit burns bright, Yukimura!" *"You are hot today!" *"Yukimura, darling, it's so good to see you." *"Ready to put your life on the line for the man you love?" *"I won't be burned again..." *"Stay on top, you hear...?" *"You're just too nasty. You have to have some sugar to keep your man in line!" *"Stop scratching! Fight like a man!" *"I... I'm smoldering..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Sparks are gonna fly!" *"You need a hand?" *"How's this?" *"All right, get it together, people!" *"Queen of all the heavens!" *"That's the way! Fry 'em to a crisp!" *"Lightning quick to the rescue, huh?" *"Unbelievable - and from such a dainty little thing." *"Looks like I could learn a thing or two from you." *"You've just made yourself a valuable friend." *"What's the matter, little boy? You scared?" *"Isn't it against the rules to have that many weapons?" *"Your real weapon is your dedication..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I'll turn the enemy to ashes!" *"That was a fine victory!" *"Witness the might of the God of Fire!" *"Next time, we're gonna bring even more heat to the battlefield!" *"That was amazing! We were really on fire out there!" *"Here, you can keep this. It's a token of my affection for you." *"Impressive work!" *"Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Better luck next time." *"I roasted a large number of enemies in the last battle! Now, I wonder what I'll do next..." *"What is your reasoning behind leaving me here all the time?!" *"I'm so happy to have been given so many chances to fight recently! And I'm not burned out yet!" *"Bring me as much wine as you can spare! I'm not letting a single drop go to waste!" *"Yet another enemy officer engulfed in the flames of my people!" *"My burning spirit serves as an offering to the very fire gods themselves!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"My dear, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wei Yan, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're an Unrivaled Warrior, Kojirō!" *"Now that's what being an Unrivaled Warrior is all about, Nene!" *"Hey, they're stronger than I expected..." *"It's not everyday you get to fight yourself. I love it!" *"I'll admit, you're pretty good." *"Wow, I'm looking at you in a new light!" *"Would you be willing to lend me a hand?" *"You'll help me?" *"I am a descendant of the God of Fire! Prepare to perish in flame!" *"You're a lot better than I thought!" *"Pretty impressive, dear!" *"Thanks, dear!" *"Way to go, Wei Yan!" *"Thank you, Wei Yan." *"Way to go, Kojirō!" *"I never thought I'd worry you like this, Kojirō..." *"Hey, that's a nice sharp move." *"Nice of you to notice, Nene!" *"I'll admit, you're pretty good. But not good enough to beat me!" *"Wow, I'm looking at you in a new light! Now to go out there and steal some glory for myself!" *"Would you be willing to lend me a hand? I'll owe you one!" *"You'll help me? Thanks. Sorry to trouble you like this..." *"You'd better come at me with everything you've got if you don't want to get burned!" *"You're a lot better than I thought! But you'll pay dearly for this next time!" *"Pretty impressive, dear! You've got me all fired up for a fight now, too!" *"Thanks, dear! I always know I can count on you for aid..." *"Way to go, Wei Yan! You're a lot more graceful than you look..." *"Thank you, Wei Yan. Once we're done here, I'll let you eat to your heart's content." *"Way to go, Kojirō! Is that what they call a nice clean fight?" *"I never thought I'd worry you like this, Kojirō... I'm sorry." *"Hey, that's a nice sharp move. How did you learn to move like that, Nene?" *"Nice of you to notice! All right, let's turn this ship around!" *"Take a gander at this momentum! The enemy won't know what hit 'em!" *"Excellent form! I knew I could count on you." *"I can't perform unless you're here. Now that you are, it's time to get serious!" *"I'm embarrassed to have caused you so much trouble..." *"This world has us fighting our former friends... It's quite sad, really." *"I know how you feel. I hope this is the last time we have to meet like this." *"That's my husband for you! I think I'm falling for you all over again!" *"It's good to see you, darling! You're the greatest husband in the world!" *"Good hustle out there, Wei Yan! Watching you, I feel like I could take on the whole world!" *"You're a good kid, Wei Yan. Not many people would have shown up to help me like this." *"I'm impressed at how cleanly you fight, Kojirō. It really is important to leave no stone unturned." *"I never expected to see you here, Kojirō, but I'm glad you showed up." *"You've got real guts, Nene! It's a sight to behold!" *"You must be really attentive if you can even take care of me." *"Do you have what it takes to face me?" *"I see you're not going down without a fight. Good! I wouldn't have it any other way!" *"Now you've done it! You'll pay dearly for this!" *"Prove to me that you're worthy of the title Great King!" *"Is that all the Great King's got?! Come on, man up and face me!" *"That was beautiful! Now you've got me all fired up!" *"I'm known for my ability to handle wild beasts such as yourself." *"You just don't know when you're beat, do you? I've trained elephants that were smarter than you!" *"You know what we do to beasts that won't cooperate? We threaten them with fire." *"Are you trying to get in my way, boy?" *"What kind of guy smiles in the middle of a battle? You're a creepy one, aren't you!" *"I'm gonna pound that twisted nature right out of you!" *"You play with the God of Fire and you're gonna get burned." *"I like my men like I like my battles: nice and hot. You're feeling the heat too, aren't you?" *"Mm, I haven't had a battle this hot in ages. I'm roaring to go!" *"You've got guts, but are you ready to get burned?" *"You've got nerve, picking a fight with me." *"Men and battle are both best enjoyed flambéed." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Descended from the fire god, I'm here to burn everything!" *"That's right! I'm a real fire starter!" *"That's the way. Let's burn this place up!" *"Training alone can be very important. I'm descended from the god of fire, after all. Things tend to get a bit hot, once I get serious." *"Training with others feels great. Each of them harbors a real fire inside. I was so happy to learn that fact!" Kessen *"Get out of my way!" *"I don't know how, but they beat us!" Category:Quotes